Crimson Tears
by Crazybird101
Summary: Decepticon Scout Psycwave has devoted her life to the Decepticon cause. But this femme has had a tragic past. Join her as she learns to conquer her demons with the help of her friends. MAJOR AU


**DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME OR BEAST HUNTERS. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**NOTES: Megatron's son, Megatronous, belongs to a Flipnote buddy of mine called Megatron. I only own Psycwave, Flicker, Fang, and the rest of Psycwave's family. **

X.X

PSYYYYYYYYYYCWAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

_Uh Oh, _Dreadwing thought. Knockout was never like this. Unless Psycwave decided to pull off _another _prank once more. Just then the medic came running down the hallway he was in, unaware for the looks he was getting from the Vehicons. Dreadwing himself had to place his servo over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at the sight before him: Knockout's armor was no longer that lovely red, but instead a bright pink. He wore pink lipstick and light blue eyeshadow with light pink powered cheeks. The tips of his claws were painted red and his voice had been altered to sound almost like a femme. Yep, he was pranked. Again.

Knockout stomped up angrily to Dreadwing, "Where the frag is that little brat?!"

Dreadwing snickered briefly before clearing his throat. "Why are you looking like a femme?" he asked. Knockout growled.

"I was taking a quick stasis nap and when I woke up I turned into this monstrosity!" Knockout replied, "I want that femme here now! And she must be punished!"

"And what _proof _do you have that shows that this was her doing?" Dreadwing asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Dreadwing!" Knockout yelled, "She's pranked me plenty of times in the past!"

"Yes, but this is nothing compared to the ones she's pulled off in the past." Dreadwing said, "It would take more than her to pull this off."

Knockout growled once more, except it sounded more femme like. "Then I want those slaggers here! And I want them punished!" he yelled, stomping his pedie.

"I'm sorry Knockout. But with no exact proof I can't help you." Dreadwing replied calmly. "I would suggest fixing yourself before Megatron finds out." He then added, smirking as he watched Knockout angrily walk away, muttering in Cybertronian. Once he was out of sight, Dreadwing cleared his throat once more. "You can come out now." He called out.

Behind him a secret, miniature, crawl space door opened and the first one to crawl out was Vehicon Steve. The second one was Laserbeak, who merely flew out. The third was what looked like a miniature, younger version of Megatron. Except without the scars. Lastly, a rather slender femme crawled out. According by Earth years she would be sixteen. Her crimson red optics glowed with gratitude. "Thanks Dreadwing." she said.

The seeker commander chuckled. "Any time Psycwave. But don't think I'll let it slide next time." he then added sternly.

Psycwave rolled her optics playfully before placing her white servo on her dark purple hip. "Of course Dreadwing. It would be this one time anyway." she said.

"Yeah, we only wanted to see how Knockout wouls react to his new makeover." Megatronous added.

Dreadwing arched an optic ridge before letting out a laugh. "Believe me my Prince, his reaction was priceless." he said. "So. Who did what?" he then asked.

"Well... Steve was the one who kept watch. Laserbeak was the one who altered his voice. And Megatronous and I did the painting and make-up." Psycwave said. Dreadwing laughed once more. That's Psycwave for him. She could be a fierce fighter or a playful femme. It's very hard to tell what kind of personality she has.

Just then Laserbeak let out a chirp, rising up a bit. Dreadwing turned around to see Soundwave walking up to them. "Soundwave." Dreadwing said, nodding his helm to the silent TIC. The mech nodded back before playing an image of Knockout's new look from earlier. Psycwave, Megatronous, and Steve snickered. "It's a long story." Dreadwing smirked.

X.X

Psycwave frowned. Of all the punishments she could have received, she just had to play 'nurse' with Knockout for a while. At least her friends were off the hook. Since she was the one who volunteered to be Knockout's assistant anyway. She sat on the edge of a medical as she waited for the mech to return from cleaning himself up. As she waited she couldn't help but look around the room. Swinging her legs, her optics dimmed as flashback played through her processor once more.

_Flashback _

_Dreadwing had been running through the halls in a hurry, with Megatron behind him. Knockout was in the middle of de-tanning himself when Dreadwing suddenly burst in, causing Knockout to drop his buffer. "What the slag?!" he yelled when he noticed the trail of energon on the floor. _

_Dreadwing quickly placed the bloody frame on the nearest med-berth, checking her vital signs once more. "Megatron! Why is Dreadwing here? And what in the pits of Kaon is going on?!" Knockout demanded. "Lord Megatron! She's losing too much energon!" Dreadwing yelled as he struggled to stop the bleeding. Megatron turned to Knockout, his red optics glowing._

_"Save her!" he growled, pointing at the bleeding femme. _

_"I-I'll see what I can do." Knockout said quickly before getting his equipment together._

_Flashback ends _

Psycwave was snapped back to reality when she heard the med-bay doors open. Snapping her head up, she saw Knockout's normal red frame enter the med-bay. Knockout looked over and groaned when he saw Psycwave. "Of all femmes." He groaned. "Of all Mechs." Psycwave groaned before jumping off the berth.

Knockout narrowed his optics over to Psycwave walked up to her with an unhappy expression on his face. "No you listen here. Since you are in _my _territory, you must do what _I _say if you want to have all of your limbs intact." Knockout said in a deadly hiss. Psycwave merely crossed her arms and gave him the 'bring it on medic' look.

Growling, Knockout turned away and walked up to a table and picked up the buffer. "Here." he said, shoving the device in Psycwave's servos, "Since you are my assistant now. You have to help me de-tan."

Psycwave growled at the smug expression on Knockout's face. "Joy." she said bitterly before turning the buffer on.

X.X

Psycwave fell on her berth, exhausted. Knockout had put her to work as soon as she finished de-taning him. She had to clean up the med-bay. Help repair a couple injured vehicons. Arrange the med-bay equipment. She personally would rather deal with a yelling from Megatron than work with Knockout. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she groaned tiredly. The door slid open to reveal the familiar silver frame of her leader. "Lord Megatron!" she gasped before scrambling to get to her feet, only to accidentally fall on her aft. Megatron chuckled before helping her up.

"Thanks." she said, sounding rather embarrassed that she had fallen in front of her leader. The two sat on the edge of her berth and Megatron placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Soundwave showed me the image." Megatron said.

"He did?" Psycwave asked, not really surprised.

"Soundwave shows me everything Psycwave. You know that."

Psycwave nodded. She should have guessed that Soundwave would inform Megatron about the prank. But she surprised when she suddenly heard Megatron let out a chuckle. "But I must say it was an impressive prank." he said. Psycwave smiled softly.

"But you do know that you are to be his assistant for a while." Megatron then added sternly.

"I know." Psycwave sighed. Nodding, Megatron stood up from the berth and approached the door. But not before giving the femme a quick glance from his shoulder. Primus, she's changed since the last time he saw her many years earlier. More like millennia actually. She was starting to remind him of Fang. Without saying another word, he left the room. Sighing to herself, Psycwave laid back on her berth, servos behind her head and staring at the dark ceiling. She might as well go to recharge. She has get up bright and early in order to get to the med-bay before Knockout.

X.X

"No! No! Your doing it wrong!" Knockout scolded.

Psycwave struggled to keep her grip on the mini-circular saw as she carefully sliced down through a piece of scrap metal. Right now Knockout was teaching her how to amputate a limb if necessary. But so far she was failing miserably. She was a fragging scout! Not a damn medic! She gasped when she accidentally released her servos from the saw handle and watched it skid across the floor before hitting a wall.

"Primus." Knockout muttered, face-palming.

"I'm not cut out for this Knockout!" Psycwave finally yelled, "I wasn't trained for this!"

Knockout removed his servo from his face and glared at Psycwave. "Well maybe you shouldn't have pranked me the yesterday!" he yelled back.

"Well maybe _now _you'll learn to lock the door from now on!" Psycwave yelled back.

"If Megatron didn't favor you as much, I would've sliced off one of your limbs by now." Knockout hissed in a deadly tone.

"Hmp!" Psycwave said, crossing her arms and swinging her head away from the medic. Growling, Knockout stomped out of the med-bay while muttering in Cybertronian. Once she heard the med-bay doors close, Psycwave sighed before strolling after him.

X.X

**What do you think? Should I continue? **


End file.
